


He Was Always There

by CloudXMK



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Dan's gone, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Inspired by Music, Trixie is a young woman now, Trixie sees Lucifer as another father, and she's getting married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudXMK/pseuds/CloudXMK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trixie has grown into a young woman and today is her big day. It wouldn't have been possible without Lucifer who had always been for her throughout the years so she's decided to return the favor. Could she pull it off or will it sent Lucifer running for the hills?</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Was Always There

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the song "Piece by Piece" by Kelly Clarkson. I cried my eyes out when I listened to this song the first time. Considering what the song is all about, I couldn't help myself and write this fic regarding the relationship between Trixie and Lucifer. I hope you enjoy this short fic.

Today was the day that she was finally getting married. She still couldn’t wrap her head around it. It had all seemed like a dream yet here she is standing before the long mirror staring at her reflection. Her hair was done up beautifully and the white wedding gown she wore was a simple but beautiful cut. She still wondered how and where Lucifer even got the wedding gown and the hairdresser with her mother let alone set up the entire wedding.

She chuckled remembering that the wedding was going to take place in a church. A church! You know where the Devil is supposed to fear and never step foot in. Yet Lucifer is standing in this very church without a care in the world. No shrieks of pain or hellfire crawling up the walls whatsoever. Clearly whoever thought that the Devil would fear entering a church was an idiot.

Yes, she did know who Lucifer truly is for many years now since she was a little girl. She had always liked his company despite his initial protests. He was funny and kind. Childish yet he could be serious especially when she got into trouble. Witty and brave. And he had always been there for her when her own father hadn’t.

Her eyes slightly burned at the memory of her father whom had left without so much as a word not long after he had served his time in suspension. It was only thanks to Lucifer that he had not ended up in jail yet he chose to leave her in the end. She had watched him leave the house with his stuff packed after bidding her a soft goodbye and after that he never came to visit her. Not even once.

For a long time she wondered what she had done wrong that made him leave her and her mother. She had known that there was trouble brewing between her parents but it didn’t warrant him leaving them forever. She had classmates whose parents divorced yet their parents still try to make an effort to visit them. She still remembered the sad look on her mother’s face whenever he never showed up and it hurt her. It even made her question her worth.

But then her mother’s face would light up with joy when the man or angel she could count on showed up. And it always brightened up her day whenever Lucifer showed up with that big grin of his. It made her feel special. Ever so slowly, she began to see Lucifer as another father to her.  

She stood there, reminiscing the memories of her plays that he attended with her mother, him taking her out for ice-cream at her favorite ice-cream parlor, having Taco Nights with him and her mother, him being overprotective of her when she had her first boyfriend and comforting her when she broke up (and sending Maze after the poor sap), and so on.

The tears went away to be replaced with a smile. If her father never wanted to show up ever again, so be it. She had Lucifer and that was enough.

She heard the door open and her smile turn into a huge grin. She turned around to see Lucifer, whom had not aged a single day and still looking as handsome as ever, dressed in a expensive, black suit.

Lucifer shoots her a soft smile, “You look just as beautiful as your mother, Beatrice.”

“Oh stop it, Lucifer. I’m not.”

“You shouldn’t say that, my dear. You are beautiful. That piece of meat outside does not deserve you at all.”

“Hey! That’s my soon-to-be husband you’re talking about.” She said.

Lucifer raised his arms up in surrender. “I was just telling the truth. I never lie Beatrice. You know that.”

She smiles and walks up to him taking his hand in hers. “I know. I’m glad that you’ll be the one to walk me down the aisle. For a long time, I was scared that I wouldn’t have a father who would but then you showed up ready to save the day.” She choked out slightly.

Lucifer frowned, “Hey, no more tears. This is your day and you should be happy. Do not let that idiot father of yours ruin it for you.” Trixie nods and sniffs, letting Lucifer pull her into a tight hug.

“I’m happy for you Beatrice just remember that. And so is your mother. No matter what happens now, this is your day so go wild. Now come on, we don’t want to keep your mother and that boy of yours waiting.”

“He’s not a boy you know.”

“Technically, everyone here are children in my eyes. After all, I am eons old.” He yelped when Trixie elbowed him in the ribs.

 

* * *

 

Everyone were now all eating and drinking to their hearts’ content at the reception. Trixie sat with her husband, mother, and Lucifer at one of the tables talking and simply enjoying each other’s companies. 

Her husband, even after being put through Lucifer’s tests and interrogations along with Maze’s, had come out unscathed and that had earned both their approvals. _“No use now if he doesn’t have the stones to deal with you. He needs to be loyal to you and only you otherwise I would set my Hell hounds on him.”_ She remembered Lucifer telling her.

Turning to her husband, he smiles and nods, much to the confusion of both Lucifer and Chloe. Grinning, Trixie stands up and goes over to the band informing them to play her requested song. She then goes over to the stage and takes a microphone off the stand.

“Hello everyone. Thank you for coming here and celebrating this special day with me. Many of you may have thought that Lucifer is my father but he isn’t. Not really. You see, my father left me and my mother and it really did a number on me. But when he left, another man came into our lives and freely gave us his love. He was always there for me and my mother through thick and thin. He attended my plays when I was little, took me to get ice-cream, comforted me when I’m sad, made me laugh with his funny, crazy antics, taught me lessons that would help me in life and still do, and so on. He became another father to me. So I dedicate this song to you.” She then looks at Lucifer with a grin on her face, “Dad.”

The song, “Piece by Piece” starts to fill the air and a few people, both men and women, were shedding tears at the lovely, tear-jerking tribute. Lucifer was in complete shock. He didn’t know what to think. He had no idea how much of an impact he had on Beatrice’s life. If his old self had heard this, he would have bolted out of here but he was different now. No one had ever given him such a beautiful gift and embraced him fully for who he truly is. All except that of Trixie and her mother. Tears gathered in his eyes and he choked out a sob, clearly touched by the tribute.

Chloe rubs his back comfortingly and pulls him to lean on her. She mouths “I approve.” to Trixie who beamed at this. She then begins to sing entrancing everyone in the room.

_“He never walks away._

_He never asks for money,_

_He takes care of me._

_Cause he loves me._

_Piece by piece he restored my faith._

_That a man can be kind and a father could stay.”_

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? Did you enjoy this fic? Let me know in the comments. Thanks guys!


End file.
